familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
August 29
Events * 708 - Copper coins are minted in Japan for the first time (Traditional Japanese date: August 10, 708). *1189 - Ban Kulin wrote "The Charter of Kulin", which became a symbolic "birth certificate" of Bosnian statehood. *1350 - Battle of Winchelsea (or Les Espagnols sur Mer): The English naval fleet under King Edward III defeats a Castilian fleet of 40 ships. *1475 - The Treaty of Picquigny ends a brief war between France and England. *1498 - Vasco da Gama decides to depart Calicut and return to Portugal. *1521 - The Ottoman Turks capture Nándorfehérvár, now known as Belgrade. *1526 - Battle of Mohács: The Ottoman Turks led by Suleiman the Magnificent defeat and kill the last Jagiellonian king of Hungary and Bohemia. *1533 - Spanish conquest of the Inca Empire: Inca emperor Atahualpa is executed in Cajamarca by the garrote by Spanish invaders known as Conquistadores. *1541 - The Ottoman Turks capture Buda, the capital of the Hungarian Kingdom. *1655 - Warsaw falls without resistance to a small force under the command of Charles X Gustav of Sweden during The Deluge. *1756 - Frederick the Great attacks Saxony, beginning the Seven Years' War. *1786 - Shays' Rebellion, an armed uprising of Massachusetts farmers, begins in response to high debt and tax burdens. *1825 - Portugal recognizes the Independence of Brazil. *1831 - Michael Faraday discovers electromagnetic induction. *1833 - The United Kingdom legislates the abolition of slavery in its empire. *1842 - Treaty of Nanking signing ends the First Opium War. *1861 - Civil War: US Navy squadron captures forts at Hatteras Inlet, North Carolina. *1862 - Second Battle of Bull Run *1869 - The Mount Washington Cog Railway opens, making it the world's first rack railway. *1871 - Emperor Meiji orders the Abolition of the han system and the establishment of prefectures as local centers of administration. (Traditional Japanese date: July 14, 1871). *1882 - Is the date attributed to the death of English Cricket and the origin of the legend of The Ashes. This is the date according to the mock obituary in The Sporting Times. *1885 - Gottlieb Daimler patents the world's first motorcycle. *1895 - The formation of the Northern Rugby Union at the George Hotel, Huddersfield, England. *1898 - The Goodyear tire company is founded. *1907 - The Quebec Bridge collapses during construction, killing 75 workers. *1910 - Japan changes Korea's name to Chōsen and appoints a governor-general to rule its new colony. *1911 - Ishi, considered the last Native American to make contact with European Americans, emerges from the wilderness of northeastern California. *1915 - US Navy salvage divers raise F-4, first U.S. submarine sunk in accident. *1918 - Bapaume taken by Australian Corps and Canadian Corps in the Hundred Days Offensive *1922 - Turkish forces set fire to Smyrna, in Asia Minor. *1930 - The last 36 remaining inhabitants of St Kilda are voluntarily evacuated to other parts of Scotland. *1943 - German-occupied Denmark scuttles most of its navy;Germany dissolves Danish government. *1944 - Slovak National Uprising takes place as 60,000 Slovak troops turn against the Nazis. *1949 - Soviet atomic bomb project: The Soviet Union tests its first atomic bomb, known as First Lightning or Joe 1, at Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan. *1958 - United States Air Force Academy opens in Colorado Springs. *1962 - The lower deck of the George Washington Bridge opens in New York and New Jersey *1966 - Last scheduled Beatles concert, in Candlestick Park San Francisco. *1970 - First flight of the McDonnell Douglas DC-10 jetliner, a competitor to the Boeing 747. * 1970 - Chicano Moratorium against the Vietnam War, East Los Angeles. Police riot kills three people, including journalist Ruben Salazar. *1982 - The synthetic chemical element Meitnerium, atomic number 109, is first synthesized at the Gesellschaft für Schwerionenforschung in Darmstadt, Germany. *1991 - Supreme Soviet suspends all activities of the Soviet Communist Party. *1995 - NATO launches Operation Deliberate Force against Bosnian Serb forces. *1996 - Vnukovo Airlines Flight 2801, a Vnukovo Airlines Tupolev Tu-154 crashes into a mountain on the Arctic island of Spitsbergen, killing all 141 aboard. *1997 - At least 98 villagers are killed by the GIA in the Rais massacre, Algeria. *2003 - Ayatollah Sayed Mohammed Baqir al-Hakim, the Shia Muslim leader in Iraq, is assassinated in a terrorist bombing, along with nearly 100 worshippers as they leave a mosque in Najaf. *2005 - Hurricane Katrina devastates much of the U.S. Gulf Coast from Louisiana to the Florida Panhandle, killing more than 1,836 and causing over $115 billion in damage. Births *1619 - Jean-Baptiste Colbert, French minister of finance (d. 1683) *1628 - John Granville, English royalist statesman (d. 1701) *1632 - John Locke, English philosopher (d. 1704) *1725 - Charles Townshend, English politician (d. 1767) *1756 - Heinrich Graf von Bellegarde, Austrian field marshal and statesman (d. 1845) * 1756 - Jan Śniadecki, Polish mathematician (d. 1830) *1777 - Nikita Yakovlevich Bichurin, founder of Sinology (d. 1853) *1780 - Jean Ingres, French painter (d. 1867) *1805 - Frederick Maurice, English theologian (d. 1872) *1809 - Oliver Wendell Holmes, American physician (d. 1894) *1810 - Juan Bautista Alberdi, founding father of the Argentine Republic (d. 1884) *1843 - David B. Hill, Governor of New York (d. 1910) *1844 - Edward Carpenter, English poet (d. 1929) *1862 - Andrew Fisher, 5th Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1928) * 1862 - Maurice Maeterlinck, Nobel laureate (d. 1949) *1871 - Albert Lebrun, French politician (d. 1950) *1876 - Charles F. Kettering, American inventor (d. 1958) *1898 - Preston Sturges, American filmmaker (d. 1959) *1901 - Aurel Joliat, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1986) *1905 - Werner Forssmann, Nobel laureate (d. 1979) *1905 - Dhyan Chand, Indian hockey player (d. 1979) *1912 - Wolfgang Suschitzky, Austrian-Polish cinematographer * 1912 - Barry Sullivan, American actor (d. 1994) *1915 - Ingrid Bergman, Swedish actress (d. 1982) *1916 - George Montgomery, American actor (d. 2000) * 1916 - Luther Davis, American playwright *1917 - Isabel Sanford, American actress (d. 2004) *1920 - Charlie Parker, American musician (d. 1955) *1923 - Richard Attenborough, English film director * 1923 - Marmaduke Hussey, BBC Chairman (d. 2006) *1924 - Consuelo Velázquez, Mexican songwriter (d. 2005) * 1924 - Dinah Washington, American singer (d. 1963) *1926 - María Dolores Pradera, Spanish melodic singer *1928 - Charles Gray, English actor (d. 2000) *1929 - Thom Gunn, British poet (d. 2004) *1930 - Jacques Bouchard, Quebec advertising executive (d. 2006) *1931 - Stelios Kazantzidis, Greek singer (d. 2001) * 1931 - Lise Payette, Quebec politician, writer and columnist *1933 - Arnold Koller, Swiss Federal Councilor *1935 - William Friedkin, American film director *1936 - John McCain, American politician *1937 - James Florio, Governor of New Jersey *1938 - Elliott Gould, American actor * 1938 - Robert Rubin, United States Secretary of the Treasury * 1939 - Joel Schumacher, American film director *1940 - Gary Gabelich, American race car driver (d. 1984) *1941 - Robin Leach, English television host * 1942 - James Glennon, American cinematographer (d. 2006) *1942 - John Heuser, Electron Microscopist, Washington University in Saint Louis *1945 - Wyomia Tyus, American athlete *1946 - Bob Beamon, American jumper *1947 - James Hunt, English race car driver (d. 1993) *1952 - Karen Hesse, American children's writer * 1952 - Dave Malone, American rock guitarist *1953 - James Quesada, Nicaraguan-American anthropologist *1954 - Michael P. Kube-McDowell, American science fiction novelist *1956 - GG Allin, American singer (d. 1993) * 1956 - Viv Anderson, English former footballer * 1956 - Mark Morris, American choreographer *1957 - Jerry D. Bailey, American racing jockey *1958 - Michael Jackson, American singer * 1958 - Lenny Henry, British comic *1959 - Ernesto Rodrigues, Portuguese composer * 1959 - Akkineni Nagarjuna, Telugu film actor * 1959 - Timothy Perry Shriver, Member of the Kennedy Family * 1959 - Chris Hadfield, Canadian astronaut * 1959 - Rebecca De Mornay, American actress *1961 - Carsten Fischer, German field hockey player *1962 - Hiroki Kikuta, Japanese composer *1963 - Elizabeth Fraser, Scottish singer *1965 - Dina Spybey, American actress *1967 - Anton Newcombe, American musician (The Brian Jonestown Massacre) *1969 - Me'Shell NdegéOcello, American singer * 1969 - Joe Swail, Northern Irish snooker player *1970 - Jacco Eltingh, Dutch tennis player *1971 - Carla Gugino, American actress *1972 - Bae Yong Joon, South Korean actor *1973 - Adam Sessler, American TV show host * 1973 - Olivier Jacque, motorcyclist *1974 - Kumi Tanioka, Japanese composer *1975 - Dante Basco, Filipino-American actor *1976 - Stephen Carr, Irish footballer * 1976 - Pablo Mastroeni, American soccer player * 1976 - Jon Dahl Tomasson, Danish footballer *1977 - John Patrick O'Brien, American soccer player * 1977 - Aaron Rowand, American baseball player * 1977 - Roy Oswalt, American baseball player * 1977 - Charlie Pickering, Australian comedian *1978 - Celestine Babayaro, Nigerian footballer *1979 - Ali Eftekhari, Iranian scientist * 1979 - Chieu Luu, Canadian journalist *1980 - David Desrosiers, Canadian musician * 1980 - Chris Simms, American football player * 1980 - David West, American basketball player * 1980 - Nicholas Tse, Hong Kong singer and actor *1981 - Lanny Barbie, Canadian adult actress * 1981 - Geneviève Jeanson, Quebec bicycle racer *1982 - A+, American rapper * 1982 - Carlos Delfino, Argentinean basketball player *1985 - Pouyan Afkary, American musician (Scary Kids Scaring Kids) * 1985 - Jeffrey Licon, American actor *1986 - Lauren Collins, Canadian actress *1987 - Tony Kane, Irish footballer Deaths * 886 - Basil I, Byzantine Emperor (b. 811) *1093 - Hugh I (b. 1057) *1123 - King Eystein I of Norway (b. ca. 1088) *1395 - Duke Albert III of Austria (b. 1349) *1442 - John VI (b. 1389) *1526 - King Louis II of Hungary and Bohemia (killed in battle) (b. 1506) *1542 - Cristovão da Gama, Portuguese soldier (born c. 1516) *1657 - John Lilburne, English dissenter *1712 - Gregory King, English statistician (b. 1648) *1769 - Edmund Hoyle, English author and teacher (b. 1672) *1780 - Jacques-Germain Soufflot, French architect (b. 1713) *1799 - Pope Pius VI (b. 1717) *1844 - Edmund Ignatius Rice, Irish founder of the Christian Brothers and Presentation Brothers (b. 1762) *1856 - Mary Anne Schimmelpenninck, British Christian writer (b. 1778) *1877 - Brigham Young, American religious leader and western settler (b. 1801) *1889 - Stefan Dunjov, Banat Bulgarian military figure (b. 1815) *1891 - Pierre Lallement, inventor of the bicycle (b. 1843 or 1844) *1904 - Murad V, Ottoman Sultan (b. 1840) *1930 - William Archibald Spooner, English writer (b. 1844) *1931 - David Abercrombie, Abercrombie & Fitch founder *1935 - Queen Astrid of Belgium (b. 1905) *1966 - Sayyid Qutb, Egyptian theoretician (b. 1906) *1968 - Ulysses S. Grant III, American soldier and planner (b. 1881) *1972 - Lale Andersen, German singer (b. 1905) *1975 - Eamon de Valera, first Taoiseach and third President of Ireland (b. 1882) *1976 - Jimmy Reed, American blues singer (b. 1925) * 1976 - Kazi Nazrul Islam, Bengali poet, musician, revolutionary and philosopher (b. 1899) *1977 - Brian McGuire, Australian racing driver (b. 1945) *1981 - Lowell Thomas, American writer and broadcaster (b. 1892) *1982 - Ingrid Bergman, Swedish actress (b. 1915) *1984 - Muhammad Naguib, Egyptian statesman (b. 1901) *1987 - Archie Campbell, American country music comedian (b. 1914) * 1987 - Lee Marvin, American actor (b. 1924) *1989 - Peter Scott, English explorer, naturalist, and painter (b. 1909) *1992 - Teddy Turner, comedian (b. 1917) *1995 - Frank Perry, American film director (b. 1930) *2000 - Willie Maddren, English former footballer (b. 1951) *2001 - Francisco Rabal, Spanish actor (b. 1926) *2002 - Alan MacNaughtan, Scottish actor (b. 1920) *2003 - Ayatollah Sayed Mohammed Baqir al-Hakim, Iraqi political leader (b.1939) * 2003 - Patrick Procktor, English artist (b. 1936) * 2003 - Michel Constantin, French film actor (b. 1924) *2004 - Hans Vonk, Dutch conductor (b. 1942) *2007 - Richard Jewell, central figure in the 1996 Centennial Olympic Park bombing (b. 1962) * 2007 - Pierre Messmer, French politician and Prime Minister (b. 1916) * 2007 - Alfred Peet, Dutch-American entrepreneur and the founder of Peet's Coffee & Tea (b. 1920) * 2007 - James Muir Cameron Fletcher, New Zealand industrialist (b. 1914) Holidays and observances *Eastern Orthodox Christianity and Roman Catholic Church commemorate the beheading of John the Baptist with a feast day. *Slovakia - Slovak National Uprising Day (1944, against the Nazis). *The first day of Thoth - which is the first day of the Egyptian calendar. Thoth is the Ibis-headed god of knowledge. External links *BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August